


Phases

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella starts out a little shit but gets better, Desert Wolf feels, Disabled Character, Dread Doctors mentioned, Edward's transformation isn't what it seems, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major time skips, Rosalie feels, Sarah Black feels, Theo is a little shit and stays a little shit, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: When a vampire gets bitten by a were he becomes a were. In Edward’s case his new chance at life comes with a sudden slew of problems that immortality never had and now his all consuming love for Bella isn’t the biggest obstacle in his life nor are his feelings what they once were in the midst of his new biology. Now he must try to form allegiances with a teenage werewolf, a banshee, a kitsune, a coyote and a spark in order to save the people he once ‘thought’ were his greatest enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria and her army had been dealt with and Bella had chosen her path-instead of being the person she should be she chose what she wanted to be. After agreeing to Edward's proposal Bella had felt settled, happy for the first time in a long while. She was going to become a vampire, she was going to be young forever and she would be with Edward.

It occurs to Jasper, in belated realization that as Bella spoke to Alice, that she mentioned Edward last and the troubling thoughts began to float effortlessly to the surface breaking through the haze of his thoughts. Bella wanted, above all else to be a vampire. She loved Edward, yes, but how much of her love was for the man or for what the creature that he was could provide her?

As he and Rosalie heft Edward's arms over their shoulders and creep up the winding steps of their home he thought humorously and sadly that the marriage wouldn't happen.

Now that Edward was changed, his cells awakening, sweet biology changing and phasing the once frozen organs inside of him purging him of what he once was, would she stay? Oh yes, all would change.

For the better? Jasper wasn't quite certain.


	2. Coyote...

Edward doesn't usually hunt alone but Rosalie's ire with everything that's happened left Edward with a bitter taste in his mouth and a necessity to have a moment of quiet peace. He tracks what he assumes is a herd of dear twenty miles into deep woods and follows the scent of pungent unwashed animal toward his prey. 

Being alone makes all the difference, it seems as he nears the herd and notices another predator, a dusky brown fur coat matted with early mornings dew, brown eyes widened as it takes in his form. Coyote's aren't uncommon but it's the first time he's seen one that seems to wearily know what he is. The eyes track him across the greenery and blaze brilliant blue.

So not a coyote, not fully anyway. Edward doesn't let the presence of the creature bother him, after all there is plenty of prey to go around and he's never been one not to share,. He leaps into the herd and takes the strongest doe. The blood is salty, rich with iron and he gulps greedily, staining his clothes as the creature collapses in his arms and stains his lips, throat and shirt with blood.

The coyote watches in silent assessment before it leaps into the panicking herd, and Edward realizes the mistake in his passivity, when it leaps onto his back and bites hard at his side.

There is a hushed silence, the herd disperses and Edward falls over, realeasing his prey and vomits. Blood comes pouring from his mouth along with venom that trickles out of his nostrils, ears, eyes and nose. His pores begins to open and gleam, venom leaving his body in great and powerful gushes. He's instantly wet all-over, it burns terribly and he cries out as the coyote's eyes glimmer in the distance.

* * *

 

He wakes to his family and Bella all around him. Nothing makes sense, he tells them, because he slept and he hasn't slept in a long while. He hears Bella's panic as she asks histericaly if he's still a vampire.

Rosalie tells her to stop her insistent whining.

* * *

Its happened before. Carlisle explains to Edward, weary.

"Werewolves mostly," Carlisle smooths back Edward's hair, scratches at his scalp. "Sometimes there were whole packs made up of former vampires...Why else do you think that Caius went so far as to exterminate them."

"It does make sense... Carlisle... I can't hear." Edward whispers, eyeing Bella who suddenly tightens her hold on Edward's hand. "I can't hear thoughts. I've just realized how quiet it's been."

Before Carlisle can answer Bella takes hold of Edward's face lovingly. She kisses him sweetly. "We can fix this, I'm sure we can. You're going to be okay, Edward. You'll be back to normal soon. We'll be fine."

Rosalie slams the front door and growls threateningly. Edward's feels a sudden chill when he looks into Bella's eyes and frowns. 'We'll be fine,' doesn't make sense, as there is nothing wrong with Bella.

Edward looks away, shuts his eyes and feels his now beating heart become erratic. His new lungs tighten and dread suddenly wracks through his entire body.

"I can't..." Edward leaves the comfort of his bed for the first time in a week. "I need to be alone."

Alone in his head, alone in his thoughts and away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the series and, unpopular opinion, Bella always seemed more concerned about Edward the vampire than Edward the person. They were so obsessed with eachother that their love seemed disingenuous. Maybe Edward loved the idea of being in love and Bella loved the idea of having an admittedly beautiful, rich, boyfriend that could make her live forever.
> 
> Bella will get better, I promise.


	3. Bella Loves Edward

Bella is full of nervous energy, it's so obvious that even Mike can pick it up the moment she trips out of her truck, which is odd in of itself.

Since Edward's return from _wherever_ the couple had been inseparable, going so far as to constantly touch. It was only slightly annoying in the beginning so to see Edward, who'd been leaning against his Volvo turn on his heel and march into the school building the moment Bella parked was shocking.

It'd been this way the entire week. If Bella was trying to get Edward's attention then one of his 'siblings' would be there as a buffer.

Alice Cullen was the kinder of them while Jasper stared with unreadable expression and Emmett uncomfortably stood like a nervous brick wall. Rosalie was biting, glaring hot hate at Bella who seemed to deflate the moment Rosalie opened her mouth.

All Edward said, when Eric Yorkie dared to ask, was that he needed time. Something happened and Edward needed time to adjust.

Jessica was under the impression that Bella might have cockteased him a time too many or that maybe she'd cheated with her friend Jacob, but Mike was certain that it was something else, something with more impact rather than trivial.

"Did you guys break up?" Mike settles into Bella's former seat, ignores the way that Edward's shoulders have gone stiff. "Is she begging to get back together?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is when she's my friend and you're hurting her again."

Edward deflates, Mike isn't above bringing up Edward's past departure and what it had turned Bella into. He isn't a fan of Edward's nor was Mike himself the greatest guy, having been only too happy when Edward had abandoned her, but in the midst of it... She'd seemed to want to die.

And Mike would be damned if it happened again. Bella, he'd come to feel would be only his friend and thus deserved to be defended.

"We've...I suppose that we're at a bit..." Edward struggled. "We want different things. Our relationship began with a certain understanding but things have changed."

"What? She do something you don't like?" Because Mike had always been under the assumption that Edward and Bella's relationship was one sided, that Edward's needs were the ones that had to be met rather than being equally mutual. 

"I can't give her what she wants, Michael. It's as simple as that. I won't be the way that I was and I refuse to go back just for the sake of merely giving in to her. I cannot even begin to understand how she could possibly...Why am I telling you this? There isn't any way that you would understand."

"Is she pressuring you? Is that it?"

"In her own way, yes. Bella never means to but sometimes she stubbornly pushes to get her way." Edward faces forward when the teacher walks in leaving Mike to stew in his own thoughts.

Bella is stubborn. When Edward left she'd stubbornly sat herself at his old lunch table, had refused to hangout with anyone who wasn't a Cullen or go out on dates. She'd gotten better when Jacob Black was around but shut down again when he too had left her.

Mike wonders about Bella, thinks about the things that Edward has said, the sad conviction behind his words and his family acting as bodyguards to keep her away. 

And maybe the relationship was one-sided...Maybe it didn't lay heavily on the side everyone thought.

 


	4. Edward Loves Bella

Edward half convinces himself that he has control. Carlisle reminds him enough of the contrary; this life is new, this form is unstable, his emotional responses are unsound, he must lean on his brother's and sister's strength and love to hold onto his humanity.

A hilarious thought. Edward hasn't been human for more than ninety years and has forgotten how to exactly be alive. Playing the part was simple, acting had never been particularly difficult for him and lying had eventually become second nature.

Playing human isn't the same as being human and though decidedly human shaped, living and breathing everyday Edward is still technically other. 

At home the first shift had taken place very nearly eviscerating Emmett just to get to Bella's throat. It had been unintentional, one moment they'd been bickering with Emmett between them and the next he'd grown a mouthful of fangs, claws sprang forth and he'd sprouted hair or rather fur.

Afterwards Rosalie had placed a permanent embargo on Bella, the human, Rosalie spat, was to not come near or communicate with Edward until he got his shift under control.

_'What does that even mean? He's going to be a vampire again so it shouldn't matter! We're getting married, Rosalie!'_ Bella spat right back, tilted her chin upwards. Edward might have been proud of her had he not been tackled to the ground and shackled by Jasper.

_'A vampire? Really? Have you stopped to think with that pathetic brain of yours that perhaps Edward doesn't want to be a vampire anymore? That now that he's alive he might want to hold onto it?'_

_'What about me?'_

That had been a week ago.

 Hurting Bella was unbearable but the thought of killing her was agony. A mere disagreement had nearly led to her death and Edward had agreed the moment sense returned to him that he would stay far away from Bella until he regained control of his shift.

Bella had been supportive of Edward's change, worried for his well-being and beloved that turning Edward again was best for his mental well-being. No matter what Rosalie thought, Bella loved him and was concerned.

Edward had to remind himself to breathe.

 


	5. Goodbye Forever

Edward regards his shifted face in the mirror, his near lupine features a horrific monstrosity starting back at him with glittering green eyes. He raked his claws through the silken hair at his jawline and tapped at one of the spotted marks at his cheeks. For all that it was canine, the Coyote had certainly made Edward more of a _cat_ than anything else. 

This was disconcerting, as Edward should now be a Coyote. If something had gone wrong with the bite that had made him into something else completely then that might lead to more problems in the future. Carlisle said that the creature you become is a reflection of who you are, Edward remembered clearly when he’d managed to shift without violence and they realized, with a bit of horror, that Edward wasn’t a coyote at all.

It posed problematic, if perhaps that type of _were_ that Edward found himself to be was a pack creature, after all there was no way of knowing as knowledgeable as Carlisle was he’d never come across a jaguar before.

Coyote could be solitary if they chose to be, or they can travel in packs whenever the feeling struck them. If so, if Edward had become a pack yearning creature of the night then that might spell doom for his inevitable future. What did jaguars yearn for? Was he an omega, as wolves called other solitary wolves, who would eventually go mad with loneliness and were hunted so that they would not harm another living soul or did the species differ so completely that he would be unaffected?

Now that Edward was alive he wanted to continue breathing for as long as his body allowed and if he somehow had become a pack yearning jaguar did that mean he would lose his mind without pack? Maybe Edward didn’t need one but the uncertainty left him deeply afraid.

He'd thought of asking the shifters in the reservation of what they knew but understood how catastrophic that might be. Though Edward would no longer be held by the agreement between shifters and vampire's any longer that didn't mean he could cross into shifter territory willy nilly. He needed permission and for that he needed to make contact with the alpha off shifter territory.

Easier said than done, that one.

* * *

Bella was amenable to Edwards request though she was still deeply unhappy about being only sought after for a favor. As she sat across from him in the library she twiddled her thumbs and peeked up at him through long lashes.

”I miss you.” She said so sadly that Edward’s heart broke. “I know that I haven’t been as supportive as I should be about your change and I know I’ve been selfish. I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

”I know. I know Bella. Everything happened so fast, you’ve gone through so much already you were prepared to give up everything and with the wedding I know that it was hard on you. The shock of it all, I mean.”

“Yeah.” She nodded but was unable to directly look up at Edward for which he was eternally grateful for. “I’ve just been going over it a lot, you know, how you were one way and now you’ve changed and it is a lot to take. But I’ve been thinking Edward, we don’t really know each other very much and we were so obsessed with the idea of forever that we neglected to really be together.

 I was selfish, I mean, I’d never had a boyfriend and suddenly I was dating the most popular and rich and good looking guy in school who happened to be immortal and I wanted that and that is just so wrong. Rosealie, after the hundredth time of yelling at me actually set me straight. She told me that I was a child, she said I was being inconsiderate of your feelings and that I was being selfish throwing a tantrum. She was right.” 

Bella stood up suddenly and finally looked at Edward with an unreadable expression, almost cool but not cruel. She was sorry, sorrier that it took her so long to really understand.

”I’ll talk to Jacob and I’ll make sure he sets something up, but Edward after this I’m not going to be speaking to either one of you again.”

”Bella!”

”It’s okay. I mean it’s not. I really loved you or I thought I did and I depended and took advantage of Jacob way too much while you were gone. I’m glad that I got to you before you made it to Italy and saw those Volturi guys because there’s nothing holding you to me out of obligation. This isn’t a life I should be apart. I _am_ a selfish inconsiderate person and you don’t deserve that. Neither of you do. Rosealie was right.” Bella placed his mother’s ring in Edward’s palm with a tight lined smile. “Bye.”

As Bella walked away all Edward could do was thank her, thank her for helping one last time and thank her for leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a fan of canon Bella and usually I write Bella as likable so that I’m able to stand her but in this story I kept her as close to unlikably canon as I could. In the end I thought about maybe making her more selfish and childish as her canon counterpart but thought that this was the perfect time to make her grow as a person. 
> 
> Rosealie, in the books, told Bella her story and Bella, in the books, didn’t take in any of the information given to her. It was like it went in one ear and out the other and I hated that. In /this/ version this Bella listened and understood Rosealie and realized how stupid she was being.   
> She did the right thing in the end and when she comes back, because of course she will, she will be likable.
> 
> Also the Volturi thing very nearly happened here but Alice was able to make it to Bella in time and Rosealie was able to stop Edward from meeting them when he reached Italy. So the Volturi didn’t happen.


End file.
